Oracle Files: Kimiyo Hoshi 1
Characters * Blue Beetle * Kimiyo Hoshi Location * Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * October 1st 2010, 0411 Local Time VOX Archive * Blue Beetle: doors open Oh, sorry... I can get the next one. * Kimiyo Hoshi: scoff Don't be silly. No reasons us agents can't be seen with you "masks". * Blue Beetle: footsteps Okay, then... * Kimiyo Hoshi: Which deck? * Blue Beetle: Just going up one to Deck Five. * Kimiyo Hoshi: That makes it easy... screentap That is where I am going as well. door closes, elevator whirring, elevator stops, scoff * Blue Beetle: Uh-oh... Must be another maintenance check. Damn. I knew I should have taken the fore lift. * Kimiyo Hoshi: sigh It is not that big of a deal... It'll just be a minute or two and they'll have it running again. It's probably just a power cycle. * Blue Beetle: Wait... We're on Deck Six now. In the mid-ship lift... There's only seven decks... and you're going up to Deck Five, that mean that, unless you're just riding the elevator up and down for the hell of it, you just came from Deck Seven's secret Hangar Zero, huh?! * Kimiyo Hoshi: scoff Quite astute there, Mr. Beetle. Though, I honestly can neither confirm nor deny whatever it is you are referring to. * Blue Beetle: Oh, please, Kimi... Just tell me what you guys are doing down there. * Kimiyo Hoshi: Well, when you put it that way... chuckle No, I don't think I'll be violating like twenty-seven international confidentiality accords. * Blue Beetle: Well, just tell me this, does it have anything to do with the Javelin that the United States government bought? * Kimiyo Hoshi: How could you possibly know-? chuckle You're clever, I'll give you that, but you're not as clever as you think... Ted. * Blue Beetle: chuckle Excuse me? * Kimiyo Hoshi: chuckle You tipped your hand when you divulged knowledge that Kord Omniversal sold the United States government one of the unused Javelin prototypes. That's something that only a few of us in ARGUS, the Secretary of Defense and the Air Force, and the President of the United States should have any information about... The only other people who would know about it would work for you... or be you. * Blue Beetle: chuckle I'm not Ted Kord... * Kimiyo Hoshi: sigh You also called me Kimi. No one's called me Kimi since I was dating Murray... and you know who called me that? Murray's friend, Ted Kord. * Blue Beetle: chuckle Seriously? I'm the only one who called you that? * Kimiyo Hoshi: giggle No, but you're not the only clever one in this elevator. Tricked you. * Blue Beetle: groan Dammit... You're not going to- * Kimiyo Hoshi: scoff Hell no. Revealing the identity of one of you types by an ARGUS Agent violates fifty-two of those confidentiality accords. giggle * Blue Beetle: sigh Thanks... silence: 7 seconds So, how are Imako and Yasu? * Kimiyo Hoshi: They're good. Thanks for asking. * Blue Beetle: I enjoyed seeing them. They've really grown. Did they enjoy their summer with their dad? * Kimiyo Hoshi: They did. Oh, and thanks for taking them to Kuai Kuai Kuai. They really had fun. Imako says she wants to go again. giggle She can't shut up about it. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Kimiyo Hoshi. * The content of of Hangar Zero is revealed to be Wonder Woman's invisible jet in Oracle Files: Etta Candy. * Another appearance of number 27 and 52. Links and References * Oracle Files: Kimiyo Hoshi (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Kimiyo Hoshi/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances